1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a slim and narrow structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A related art liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image by controlling a light transmittance of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy through the use of electric field. To this end, in FIG. 1 illustrates a cross sectional view of the related art LCD device. The related art LCD device may include a liquid crystal panel 10, a backlight unit 20, and a case top 30.
In detail, the liquid crystal panel 10 includes a thin film transistor substrate 12 and a color filter substrate 14 confronting each other, wherein the two substrates 12 and 14 are bonded to each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
Also, a polarizing member (not shown) may be attached to each of lower and upper surfaces of the liquid crystal panel 10.
The backlight unit 20 may include a reflective sheet 21, a light source 22 for providing light to the liquid crystal panel 10, a light guide plate 23, a housing 24 for supporting the light source 22, a plurality of optical sheets 25, a cover bottom 26, and a guide panel 27.
In detail, the reflective sheet 21 reflects light leaking in the light guide plate 23 toward the liquid crystal panel 10.
The light source 22 includes a light emitting diode (y7) package, and a printed circuit board for supplying power to the LED package.
The housing 24 is provided to support the light source 22. The light source 22 may be combined with a lateral side of the housing 24.
The light guide plate 23 guides light, which is emitted from the light source 22, toward the liquid crystal panel 10, wherein the light guide plate 23 is formed of PMMA (Poly Methyl MethAcrylate) or glass material.
The plurality of optical sheets 25 diffuse and concentrate the light passing through the light guide plate 23, and then provides the light to the liquid crystal panel 10.
The cover bottom 26 prepares a space for receiving the light source 22, the reflective sheet 21, the light guide plate 23 and the plurality of optical sheets 25 therein, and simultaneously supports the guide panel 27.
The guide panel 27 supports the liquid crystal panel 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the guide panel 27 may include a panel supporter for supporting the liquid crystal panel 10, and a sidewall for covering the backlight unit 20.
The case top 30 covers an upper edge of the liquid crystal panel 10, and also covers lateral surfaces of the cover bottom 26 and the guide panel 27.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art LCD device includes structures such as the cover bottom 26, the guide panel 27 and the case top 30, and also includes the plurality of optical sheets 25, whereby the related art LCD device is increased in its thickness and bezel.